Jaryn Ren
Biography Early Life Jaryn’s parents had been thrilled by the death of the Emperor at Endor. He had been but a small boy, watching in awe at the removal of Imperial insignia and regalia throughout his homeworld. He had thought, then, that this was an interesting change, one that he would be able to tell his children and their children about. But then, as a child, he had been too naïve in the ways of the galaxy to understand that it would be with saddened tongue and teary eye that he told these stories to his progeny. When the bread riots started, his parents still believed that the way of the many was right, that the people would take care of each other. Jaryn was finally starting to learn that the so called morals of the New Republic were dropped at the first moment of suffering. When his father’s head was bashed in with a rock by someone who attempted to cut in the line, Jaryn learned that people were only as good as the galaxy allowed them to be. When the chips were down, when the lines were long and the bread was scarce, these people who claimed to be civilized were willing to eat each other. When his mother was taken and raped during the riots before being trampled to death, he learned what the true colors of the people who apparently had wanted to be free were. Taken in by the system, Jaryn was placed under the auspices of the New Republic Child Services, or the NRCS. The NRCS was barely funded, possibly even worse than the bread lines, though he did have close to enough to eat, most days. Taken from his homeworld, he was moved, like cattle to a more centralized location, where the Republic could watch him, and monitor him. It was there, on the streets of the vertical city planet of Nar Shaddaa, he learned how to fend for himself. Taught how to fight by the other boys in the system, he became one of the best fighters in the orphanage. He learned the art of free running, of balance. His ability to effortlessly weave his way in and out of danger seemed to be a talent, and one that he exploited when it suited him. When he as young, far too young to be there, Jaryn first watched and then started to partake in violent combat sports, upgrading his skills to include Echani. He used the money that he earned to buy and sell Thorilide on the open market to try to build up enough money to get away from the NRCS. Luckily for him, funding was a problem for the fledging New Republic, and when money was cut to part of the NRCS, he was able to escape and go out on his own at the age of twelve. He tried to throw everything he had into the Thorilide market. These actions drew the attention of some of the shady underworld dealers on Nar Shaddaa, but also drew the attention of a man who saved Jaryn’s life. When the two met, Jaryn didn’t know that the man was an undercover agent of the First Order. But the man realized that Jaryn possessed skill that was far beyond the average citizen. Jaryn was Force-Sensitive. He offered to take Jaryn away from the apathy and the pain of the New Republic, to a place where the Empire still existed, a place where order could be found and loyalty was rewarded. He also confided in Jaryn that Jaryn had great power, if he was willing to learn to tap into it. Finally he had found a home, after the New Republic had essentially abandoned him to the streets of Nar Shaddaa. He was taken to First Order territory, and that was when Jaryn was introduced to his new family, his new brothers and sisters. The Knights of Ren. Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (MBT)